talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Douxie
Douxie is a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters. History Backstory Not much is known about Douxie's backstory, only that he's mentioned to be attending Arcadia Oaks Academy and has a job as a part-time waiter in Benoit's French Bistro. Part Three (Trollhunters) Charming Claire Douxie arrives at Arcadia Oaks High as a student to tell people of the upcoming Battle of the Bands contest. When Claire accidentally drops her books, he picks them up and starts flirting with her, Mary, and Darci (much to Jim's jealousy) and advises them to enter the contest (even though he says that he will win anyway). Waiter at Benoit's French Bistro Sometime later, when Jim, Claire (who has been taken over by Morgana), Toby, and Darci go to the Benoit's French Bistro for a double date, Douxie waits on their table and they order steaks (while he does some more flirting with the girls, making Jim and Toby more jealous in the process). Battle of the Bands During the Eternal Night War, when a Gumm-Gumm soldier is about to attack Mary and Darci, Douxie saves them by attacking him with his guitar saying, "I always hated those twits." He then asks the awestruck girls if they're okay. Part One (3 Below) Cameo Douxie makes a brief cameo appearance during "Lightning in a Bottle". He was seen walking past Seamus and his disappointed, racist father as they walk into their car, but he just shrugs them off and walks away. Physical Appearance Douxie is tall and has fluffy black hair with blue streaks. He wears a black sweatshirt, gray jeans, and black high-tops. He also wears a skull-shaped necklace around his neck and wristbands (two on his right side and one on his left). He also appears to be older than Jim and his friends and speaks with an Irish accent. Personality Not much is know about Douxie, considering his only three appearances in Part Three of Trollhunters. For the most part though, he is shown to be somewhat kind, calm, charming, respectful, and flirting towards girls, especially Claire. While Jim sometimes indirectly insults him when he's in a jealous streak, Douxie treats him mutually and casually because of his patient persona. However, there might be something more to him, not only due to his knowledge of the Gumm-Gumms, but also his great distaste of them. Abilities Above-Average Physiology Douxie appears to be more stronger and agile than a teenager his age. He is shown strong enough to knock down a Gumm-Gumm troll with an air kick, as well as knocking it out cold with a good whack on the head with his guitar. Guitarist Douxie is skilled with a guitar as his own band won the Battle of the Bands many times in the past. Equipment Guitar Douxie owns his own guitar. He once used it as a weapon to knock out a Gumm-Gumm when it attacks Mary and Darci. Relationships Claire Nuñez Douxie and Claire seem to see each other as good friends. In spite of Douxie almost always flirting with her while she blushes at his good looks and giggles at his banters (much to Jim's jealous), she merely sees him as a good friend as her heart belongs to Jim. Douxie often encourages Claire and her friends to participate in the Battle of the Bands, despite the fact that his band will be crushing it. Jim Lake Jr. They have little interactions with each other, but Jim expresses jealousy and disdain towards Douxie charming his own girlfriend, Claire. Douxie seems to mutually respect Jim and is probably aware of his affection towards Claire, yet he only sees Claire as a friend. Quotes Main article: Douxie/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *In the subtitles, his name is misspelled, "Deuce." In the credits, his name is actually spelled as "Douxie." *Douxie's statement in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" implies that he might know something about the Gumm-Gumms. **In the episode "The Oath", an unknown person is seen helping Merlin build the Amulet of Daylight and is wearing the same two bracelets as Douxie, implying that he could be a wizard. However, this is still currently unconfirmed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Humans